Harry Potter and the Protectors of Sorcerers
by Mystic Ixora
Summary: Voldermort destroyed most of the wizrding schools, so there transfered students this year! The sorcerers, now are planning to sneak in to protect the school, for their own race. SS
1. They come!

Harry Potter and the Protectors of the Sorcerers

Chapter One - They come!

------

"Kero-chan is out for games _and _cookies again, Touya-nii-san (which she _rarel_y called) is out for work, dad is out for business..." Sakura's face dropped when she gazed at the whiteboard with big, beautiful handwriting none other than Kinomoto Touya himself.

"I hope Tomoyo will come and accompany me..." she mumbled, sulking as she skipped out the house and slumped down on the grass. Laying and staring at the sky, she suddenly wondered "Am I lonely and alone?"

"Nope."

The voice's heavenly, and a tinge of sharp icyness in it. Sakura was stunned. She never heard such...ghostly but at the same time heavenly voice. It's like a ghost calling but it's voice's beautiful and melodic.

"You're not lonely because you don't feel down."

"Really? But I am disappointed when I know all of them are out!" Sakura pondered to the voice. The voice chuckled.

"You're merely disappointed." the voice, a girl said ghostly "You're not lonely with the emptiness, that will _eat _your soul and make a mark on it. A mark that you'll never, ever forget."

"Ho-ee!" Sakura was surprised by her talk, and let her habit of screaming 'Ho-ee' out, "Eat my soul?!?" she's dead curious.

And then, silence followed. Sakura felt the thick tension and decided to break it.

"You talked like you are lonely! Are you?"

And she felt a dropplet fell on her head. She looked up but didn't saw rain. Sun basked her warmly with a greeting smile. Suddenly, the innocent Sakura knew what lonely was. An emptiness to no end.

"Have I... offended you?" She knew the girl was hiding somewhere, and that's her tear. Tear of Lonliness.

"No." that sounded as ghostly and heavenly as ever, and Sakura thought she knew her for a long, long time. She's used to that tune and the melodical voice now. She's a friend that Sakura can't see.

"Tell me, what's your name? Can you please let me look at you?" Sakura pleaded.

Slowly, a girl stepped out from the shadows. Her eyes were a smooth shade of lilac, soothing yet an emptiness were inside. Her hair was long and straight, a color of darkish blue. At the sight of her, Sakura immediately fell in love with her hair. She stared at her hair fondly and noticed her hair that were tied to a ponytail was suspiously straight yet looked gentle.

"How you take care of your hair?" Sakura asked, beaming.

The girl didn't answer, and plucked a leaf from the bushes. Staring at the leaf, she slowly spoke.

"Ayan."

"Huh?" Sakura was clueless.

"The name is Ayan." Ayan's ghostly yet heavenly voice rang in the silenced air.

"..." Sakura stared at her. How to call her? Ayan-chan? Ayan-san? Ayan?

"Kinomoto Sakura, in your 15, right?" Ayan spoke with a slight grace on her movements as she let the leaf flew out of her hands "I am one year older than you... maybe Iyrin, or Shuya even Shiya could do..." She sighed and slowly, Sakura saw something blissful and light entered her empty-filled eyes. That's friendship.

"Never mind." She whispered, and turned to Sakura. Sakura saw a smile bloomed from her lips and her voice's not so... taunting or ghostly anymore.

"Let me teach you a technique." She said warmly "Wanna try?"

Sakura shuddered, "No, thanks."

"If I insist?" Ayan's voice suddenly added a tinge of hardness into it, her features hardened.

"O-kay..." Sakura tried her best to to let her voice shook. It's very scary to had an angel get all angry and hard at you!

"Like this."

Sakura suddenly saw a famillar light surrounding Ayan, except it's sapphire blue in color.

"Aura!?"

"Yes." Ayan nodded at her with grace, "Let your aura out."

"B-but..." Sakura spluttered "My aura already is out!"

"Nope." Ayan shook her head at her, "Could a person with no magic see your aura?"

"... no."

"See?" Ayan said, her aura concentrated to her eyes and now her eyes were covered with a shade of sapphire blue "Just now I can see your aura. Pink in color. Just like your personality."

Sakura had no time to blush about it. She sweated, trying to let her aura 'out', but she noticed the aura was lingering inside her.

Ayan concentrated her aura to her hands and placed her hands on Sakura's forehead.

"Now, I am going to force my energy in."

Ayan's aura suddenly bursted into Sakura's forehead. Sakura felt a warm feeling slowly spread to her whole body, and suddenly, she felt her aura spluttering out like a waterfall.

"Try to control your aura in three hours." Ayan's hands left her forehead, "Or not..."

Her eyes became hard "You'll died in lack of aura to maintain your body, which is gifted with magical powers."

Sakura's eyelids slowly covered her eyes. She still felt the aura pouring out, but it's was slowly in control.

Ayan sat down, her eyes softened as she pictured a beautiful girl with sea green eyes and two identical girls. She watched Sakura's face slowly became peace and seemly glowing with hope, she smiled.

_This girl is maturing, fast..._

_--_

Kero hit the button on the controller and in lighting-speed hit the button continuously. Tomoyo Daidouji, the beautiful girl with a graceful smile always on her lips was sitting beside him, smiling as usual.

"Need some cakes?" Tomoyo asked alluringly, as Kero's face suddenly paled and a big 'GAME OVER - 999 999 999 POINTS' appeared on the gigantic screen. Tomoyo's lips curved to a slightly evil and understanding smile and gestured a maid beside her to get some cakes.

"TO-MO-YO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he hollered and flung himself on Tomoyo as she caught the stuffed animal on the air, "I LOVE YOU!!!!!! WAH!!!!!!!"

Kero started to cry loudly and Tomoyo chuckled.

"Let us go to Sakura's place now. I can get some puddings and... go?" Tomoyo suggested carefully. Sniffing, the guardian of sun nodded awkwardly and once again let out his screaming-cries.

"Now, Kero-chan, calm down."

--

Sakura knew the method now. She pulled the aura in with the inner aura. It needed much effort since the aura was pouring non-stop.

"Good." Ayan nodded at her, and chuckled "Well, learn the rest at..."

"Sakura!" There came Kero's voice, and a shocked yell "Who are you and what are you doing, Sakura!?"

"I suggest not to disturb her or she'll die." Ayan examined her 'product' of her words and smiled slightly. A gaping Kero and a shocked Tomoyo, both of them stunned.

"I continue the words that were interupted just then." Ayan said to Sakura, "Hogwarts."

"Huh? What Hogwarts?" Kero recovered quickly from his stunned state and screamed after Ayan's fading shadows. She just... walked into the shadows and disappeared.

"That freak." Kero muttered, and looked at Sakura carefully, "... don't disturb her?"

"Umm." Tomoyo agreed with a confused yet caring look.

Both of them sat beside Sakura and watched her.

--

"Arigato for not interupting me!" Sakura felt all the surging aura was all pulled back to her body, and suddenly felt herself stronger.

"Sakura, just then, who is that?" Tomoyo asked, clamping her hand over Kero's mouth quietly.

"That's a new friend, Ayan." Sakura suddenly remembered "Ho-ee!! I need to cook dinner!"

"Let me help." Tomoyo offered helpfully. Sakura stared at her with watery eyes.

"Tomoyo! You're the best friend ever!"

And they went on.

-------

Harry Potter stared at the dark clouds outside the windows. The Dursleys had let him went with Ron to live in his house. The thought made her all lively again, but then... He stared sorrowfully at his piles of homeworks. It's too much for him to handle. Really.

_"This year, the-one-who-cannot-be-named destroyed many schools and such! So, we will have transfered students for this year!"_

Ron's excited sentence echoed in his mind.

"Transfered students..."

* * *

End of Chapter One.

Plz review!


	2. Problems

Ixora (Authoress): Eek!! I make an error with typing Harry _her_!! Sorry, Harry!

* * *

Harry Potter and the Protectors of Sorcerers

Chapter Two - Ho-ee... Problems...

------

"Hello. Kinomoto rescidence, Sakura speaking!" Sakura Kinomoto, holding a pan while pressing the phone to her ear using her shoulder, in a beautifully sewn apron with Kero's head by Tomoyo Daidouji, chirped into the phone receiver.

"Hello, too. It's me, Eriol Hiiragizawa. Am I calling at a bad time, Sakura-san?" The caller asked concernly as he could see through the phone. Sakura clumsily swing the pan as the pan cake flew over her head and landed safely on Kero's plate.

"No! Not at all!" Sakura laughed nervously as she put the pan down and quickly held the receiver with her hands.

"If I am, I apologise sincerely, Sakura-san. But I have an urgent, you see, _very_ urgent news to share with you." Eriol spoke smoothly into the phone receiver, and one of the guardians who stood beside him in the darkness of the big mansion chuckled. Another guardian seemed didn't thought that it's funny, as it's glare pierced into Ruby Moon's eyes in darkness.

"You don't have to..." Sakura mumbled into the phone and started to walk upstairs to her room.

"As you can see, Sakura-san," Eriol's glasses suddenly reflected light which it's source's unknown, "We are having... problems _here_."

"What kind of problems? Can I help?" Sakura asked curiously, but then, she smacked herself for her silliness "I am so silly! You're the reincarnation of Clow Reed afterall! That's impossible that I can help if you can't solve it!"

"Not quite right, Sakura-san." His eyes, deep, dark navy blue were twinkling in unknown mirth "You see, there's not much sorcerers in this world."

"I know." She nodded and realised he can't see, but the reincarnation see right through of it "So...?"

"Do you know that Wizards and Witch exsisted?"

"... Ho-ee! They exsist!?!" Sakura was shocked and stunned. Kero flew past her and his eyes suddenly brimmed with light as he started to munch on the pancake.

"I believe that, they do." Eriol said, "So, Sakura-san. The problem is, they are starting to become small in units because there's a wizard namely Voldermort starting to kill them to rule over the world."

"Ohh! The evil villian!" Sakura nodded understandingly, and secretly, an image of Eriol appeared.

"So, I foresee that it will affect us. Sakura-san, the sorcerers are just hundereds but the wizard and witch are millions of them. Of course, we're more powerful then them, but if Voldermort attacks us, we're equal with them. No one can say which side will win."

"They know about us?" Sakura questioned.

"They will know, someday... Afterall, we know about them." Eriol smiled at the other side "So, we have to sneak into the most powerful school for now, and protect them."

"... it sounds lousy for some reason. And, that reason seemed to be very... unusual and lame." Kero muttered.

"Ho-ee! You're hearing it all!?"

"We have to protect them, and they'll protect us. If both sides join forces, we can protect ourselves."

"We're powerful enough to protect ourselves, Clow." Kero shot back venomously at the thought of having _weak, **weak**, **weak**_ wizards protecting them.

"It's Eriol or Hiiragizawa." Eriol offered nicely "I am not Clow. Just merely a reincarnation."

"Anyways." Kero muttered "I do not agree with this!"

"I am asking for Sakura-san's opinion." the voice at the other line chuckled slightly.

"Sakura!" Kero stared at her with slightly busted puppy-eyes, or rather, teddy bear-eyes, "We don't need those weakies to protect us!"

"But..." Sakura disagreed "They're millions, but we're just... hundreds."

"But we're way stronger than them! One of us can take twenty of them!" Kero unshamefully boasted. Eriol smiled on the other side. It's true, actually.

"Sakura-san, it's better for more protection." Eriol persuaded "Furthermore, you can learn about their cultures!"

"L-learn about their cultures?!" Sakura gasped, and her mind started to swirl with slight confusion.

"Yup. We're going to sneak into the school, Hogwarts and protect them."

"Ho-ee!!!!!" Sakura screamed into the receiver as Kero brushed it off.

"But..." Sakura took a deep breath "If we want them to join forces with us, doesn't we have to... inform them?"

"That'll decrease the interest, right?" Eriol murmured, "If we inform them, it'll be boring and the fun is off."

Kero sweated. He should know! That evil bastard, planned everything only for fun!

"I thought it's serious..." Sakura muttered.

"Yes it is. But, we shall enjoy ourselves in the process, right?" Eriol chuckled.

"..."

"Do you agree?" Eriol decided to press on. Afterall, without her and his lovely descendant, nothing attacts him anymore.

"... okay I guess... Let me inform my father about... the _transfering_ and all." Sakura said.

"I'll be the one informing him, Sakura-san. Don't bother." Eriol's lips curved to an slight playful and evil smile "Sorry to engage you in this conversation for minutes. Bye."

"... bye..." Sakura muttered as the line went dead. Kero stared with wide-eyes.

"Sakura! You just involve yourself in a big trouble!" Kero shouted, his face surprised.

"Kero-chan..." she sighed. She closed her eyes when Kero lectured her until they both smelt something...

"Ho-ee!! I forgot to put the fire out!"

---

Harry smiled. At least he's in Ron's home now. Now, he can just wait until he went back to Hogwarts.

"Harry!" Ron called, waving his hands in front of the famous boy "Time to have lunch!"

"Uh- right." he stood and strolled behind him. And then, he was greeted with friendly smiles and happy faces.

He smiled. He can't wait to go to Hogwarts, yet he wanted to stay...

* * *

Plz review! And thanks for my reviewers! I'll update is beacuse of your reviews!!! 


End file.
